brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellfire Verre
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 2), by Blake Xi Backstory "Brother, where the hell are you? I'll find you someday... I know it." Verre was a sniper from the same world as Vernil, his sister even. Verre and Vernil were very close back in their world, but when Verre got word of Vernil disappearing, she broke down and found the same vortex that took her brother away. Steeling herself, she dived into the vortex and woke up in the outskirts of the Principality of Vriksha. As Vernil got an audience with the king of all ocean fauna, Verre had an audience with Cedric, emperor of the Principality of Vriksha. Cedric, impressed by Verre's honesty and strength, took her in as an apprentice and she soon became Cedric's right-hand woman, next to Atheris, the renegade. Verre's search for Vernil had come to an end when Cedric informed her of a knight laying waste to demons by the Sama kingdom. Rushing over there, Verre saw traces of Vernil, but she couldn't hear any war sounds. Sobbing at being too late, she emptied a magazine of bullets into a nearby boulder, drawing demons to her location like moths to a flame. Verre, seeing this as her opportunity, blasted at every demon in hopes to lure Vernil in. In the distance, Verre saw a strange portal, and felt Vernil's strong presence emanating from it. Without hesitation, Verre went for the portal, but at the last second she saw Atharva rushing into the battlefield. Dropping the Electronomicon for him to find, Verre leaped into the portal and reunited with her brother... in Ishgria. Stats * Lord only Sphere Vamadi Stat boosting - 50% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is full Verre's trusty sniper rifle is well known around the Principality of Vriksha as something no plant should ever come in contact with. Being able to shoot out a ball of pure fire, a single bullet from Vamadi was enough to burn down half of Vriksha, but luckily Levania stopped the fire and Cedric restored all the life, leaving Verre as a laughingstock for about a week. Still, Vamadi's strength is immense, empowering the holder with enough power to blow up any god in one bullet. Attacks 1 hit normal attack, total 30 DC Leader Skill: ''Otherworldly Light '' Boosts Spark damage (100%) and great boost to Atk when HP is full (100%) Extra Skill: ''Sisterly Love'' Vamadi Boosts critical damage (50%) and 20% boost to all parameters when Vamadi is equipped Brave Burst: Divine Prominence 30 BC, 30 DC, 800% BB mod (innate 20% crit chance, 20% BC gen) Massive Fire attack on single enemy, boosts max HP (15%) and refills own BB gauge to max Super BB: ''Vesuvius Meltdown'' 35 BC, 30 DC, 500~900% mod (innate 20% crit chance) Massive Fire attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to max HP[4% per 1% HP remaining), boosts Atk relative to max HP (15%) for 3 turns, massive boost to own Def for 1 turn (250%) and refills SBB gauge to max Ultimate BB: ''Burning Farewell'' 30 BC, 50 DC, 1000~3000% mod Extreme Fire attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HPmod per 1% HP), insane boost to Atk of all units (500%) for 1 turn & boosts Atk relative to max HP (30%) for 3 turns Category:CustomUnits